


The babysitter: a Gravity Falls prequel story.

by PlasticStrawberry5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Humor, Other, Pre-Canon, Wendy and Soos's friendship, prequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStrawberry5/pseuds/PlasticStrawberry5
Summary: This series follows Grunkle Stan as he babysits Young Wendy for Manly Dan and “employs” Young Soos. The story takes place after the twins leave with Blendin and the time-police in Blendin’s game. The show is meant to have a timeless feel but I think we all know by now that the show takes place in 2012 (Mabel and Dipper turn 13 in the show are born in 1999), so that means when they go back in time its 2002, which means Soos is 12 and Wendy is 5. As its Gravity Falls, paranormal shenanigans will ensue.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Introductions

Chapter one

“Bye Tambry” said Wendy as her purple haired friend pedalled her three wheeler into her driveway of her house.

“Bye Wendy, see you tomorrow” Tambry replied as she saw her red headed friend continue cycling down the sidewalk.

It was now late evening in the town of Gravity Falls by the time young Wendy arrived back home to her family’s cabin. Her father – the large, man built like a brick house known to most as Manly Dan was standing, waiting at their front door looking concerned in his usual lumberjack attire.

“Wendy, there you are, thank goodness your home. I was worried sick about you”-MD

Wendy knew her father had been more protective recently and had hoped to be home before him.

“It’s alright Dad I was just in town with Tambry” she replied as they both entered their home.

“Look sweety, just sit down a second we need to talk"

She sat down on their red cushioned couch in the living room area as Dan huffed and said:

“You know why I sent the boys to live with your aunt and uncle for a while, it’s because I can’t handle them on my own, but I don’t want to send you up aswell, I can’t lose you too” 

Dan looked away as he said this so as to not let his daughter see the tear that was developing in his eye. Wendy knew what he was talking about. Her mother had recently died after giving birth to her third brother Gus and had sent him, Kevin (two years old) and Marcus (four years old) to her Uncle who owned a logging camp upstate and lived with his wife and son.

Manly Dan was a loving father but just couldn’t handle the stress of taking care of the three and working at the lumber mill, so until they got to the age where they could attend Pre-school in Gravity Falls they would stay. 

Wendy was the exception to this. Manly Dan felt like his daughter could look after herself and so decided she could stay in Gravity Falls with him until she started pre-school, but Dan’s parental anxiety had increased since his wife’s passing and was now re-thinking his decision.

Dan wiped away the tears, turned back around to face Wendy and said: “which is why from tomorrow on for a few days a week you’ll be going to the mystery shack to be baby-sat”.

Wendy remembered going to the odd shack in the woods, once or twice. It was a weird place ran by a middle-aged man in a black suit and a funny red hat. It won’t be the perfect way to spend a few summer days but she knew she wanted to stay with her father.

“Yeah, okay Dad” she replied.

So the next day on his way to work his truck, Manly Dan pulled down to the mystery shack. From the added height of the truck Wendy could see the whole house with it’s two signs on the roof, its outside yard and parking lot and the pine tree forest surrounding the place. Manly Dan parked his truck in the lot and got out to help Wendy get down from the truck. They entered the building through the shop and both of them were half in awe and half in confusement at the shop that was filled with strange items.

To their left was the counter, the checkout and the ice cream box. Straight ahead of them was the vending machine with the door to the living area beside it and to their right was the exit from the museum along with shelves of merchandise.

The owner, Stanford entered through the living area door wearing his usual black suit with a warm smile on his face.

“Dan, your early, how ya doing buddy” he greeted the man with a handshake.

“Just fine Stanford, thanks again for doing this” Dan replied.

A more serious look crossed the conman’s face as he replied “it’s no problem Dan. If theres anything else I can do to help you through this you just say so”.

Dan’s unease was still present, he had known Stanford since he helped him build the shack when he was younger but was still unsure of him.

“What about food and stuff, will I pay for her dinner?” Dan asked.

Stan’s attention was drawn towards little Wendy who had been shyly hiding behind her father for the conversation.

“No, no Dan I’ll take good care of her for you, she'll get plenty to eat and she’ll have a great time, won’t ya sweetie” Stan looked around Dan to ask her.

Wendy silently nodded her head.

Dan began to make his way towards the door “alright I’m happy, I gotta get going anyway, see you at five Wendy”

Dan waved to his daughter as he made his way to his truck and climbed in. 

“See you then Dan” Stan replied from the doorway as they both watched the truck drive off back up the road.

Stan closed the shop door and was going to say something to the small girl that was now in his company when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
“Now who could that be?” Stan asked as he went for the door.

Jt ebo tsvf if't mfbwjoh ijt ebvhiufs xjui tubogse?


	2. The pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to Stan's newest "employee" and his new pet.

Stan opened the shop door to find a twelve year old boy standing at the door dressed in a green t-shirt with a question mark on it, shorts and black running shoes and a small rucksack on his back.

"Morning Mr. Pines, I hope I'm not too late for my first day on the job" said the boy as he entered the shop.

“Oh Soos, I forgot you were coming, come in kid” Stan stood aside as his new “employee” entered the shop.

Soos sighted the young Wendy who was still standing quietly in the middle of the room wearing her usual green overalls like the ones she’s seen wearing in blendin’s game.

“Hi dude, I’m Soos, I’m the new handyman for the shack” he introduced himself as he extended his hand for a handshake which she shyly shook back.

“I’m Wendy and Stan is baby-sitting me” she replied quietly.

“Look Soos, this is just a small summer job for you. All you will be doing is helping around the shack until I find a proper handyman” Stan said as he made his way behind the counter and found a paper pad with a list of things to be done.

“Alright, first order of business. Soos, were gonna move all the wax statues in the museum to the parlor” Stan said as he looked up from his list and began to make his way to the museum.

Soos goes to follow but is interrupted from something moving inside his bag.

“Okay Mr. Pines I’ll be there in one minute” Soos shouted to him as he was now gone.

Wendy saw the movement in his bag and curiously asked “what’s in your bag?”

“Here I’ll show you, it’s a dinosaur me and my cousin Reggie found after my birthday party yesterday” he said as he brought out the small animal.

Wendy might have been young but she knew that dinosaurs were massive and extinct. The creature Soos was now feeding hotdog chunks to was no taller than a turkey she’d seen at a petting zoo. Sure it looked like a dinosaur with its long back legs, small arms and tail, but it was probably just a lizard.

“It’s cute, where did you find it” Wendy asked.

“It just came along and started eating the leftover meat. He had little bits of amber all over him so we decided to take him in and wash him. His name is dragon. I brought him today to show Stan and maybe he can have it as an exhibit since my Grandma Abuelita won’t let me have any pets” Soos said as he put the odd lizard in back in his bag.

“I’d better go help Stan I’ll show him later” he said as he began to lead Wendy through the museum pointing out all his favorite exhibits.

After helping Stan carry the wax statues of various famous figures and Wendy being occupied with some coloring books they finally returned to the shop and Stan’s first tourist bus arrived so he left Soos in charge of Wendy while he took care of them.

“Hey you wanna get the cardboard boxes and make swords and armor out of them?” Soos asked as he walked over to his bag.  
Soos’s face filled with horror and surprise as he found his bag open and dragon gone.

“Oh no, dragon is gone” Soos exclaimed as he turned to Wendy.

They both began looking around the room and the shack for the creature. After a long search they found dragon in the kitchen rooting through Stan’s trashcan in the top right corner beside the table. The two children stood outside and whispered their plan to each other.

“Okay, we’ll put him in the bag on three” Soos whispered as he looked in.

“One, two, th- “three” Wendy shouted as she ran ahead into the kitchen.

The two children ran for the trashcan but the creature immediately jumped down and darted through their legs.

“It’s getting away” Soos shouted as they turned and chased it into the living room. It hopped onto the couch and Wendy dived onto it to catch him but was too slow. Dragon then ran under the television but was quickly scared away by Soos.

The creature went through the gap at the bottom of the door to the shop as the two children chased it. It caused some of the customers in the shop to be startled and scream.

“Calm down folks, it looks like our handyman is just getting rid of……, what the heck is that thing” Stan asked from behind the counter as a customer exited the shop with the creature behind it.

“Noooooo, Dragon?, Dragon come back” Soos called out as the small reptile had now disappeared into the forest.

“Aw nuts, he’s gone” Soos said with a look of sadness.

Wendy finally caught up with her new friend and after looking around to confirm Soos’s statement she said:

“Look on the bright side Soos, Dragon is free now. That’s certainly better than him being trapped in a cage in the mystery shack for the rest of it’s life, right?”

After a moment Soos sighed and said “Yeah I suppose, you wanna go play now”

But at that moment Manly Dan had pulled into the parking lot of the shack. Manly Dan got out and went to the passenger side to help a woman out of the truck that Wendy didn’t recognize. She wore a pink dress with an apron and looked familiar.

“Thank you so much for the lift Dan, you are a good man” she said as they both walked over Soos suddenly ran over to the woman and gave her a warm hug saying:

“Abuelita, today was so much fun. I helped Stan, met a new friend and chased a dinosaur!”

“Aw it is so adorable that you are helping Stan, it is like you already have a job. Come now Soos, dinner is almost ready at home” she said.

Stan exited the shop, having served his customers and met with the four.

“See you bright and early tomorrow Soos” he said as Abuelita and Soos began to leave the lot.

“Bye Soos, see you tomorrow” Wendy shouted as she waved to him and he waved back still walking.

“Hope you had a good day munchkin, see you tomorrow” Stan said as she and Dan also made their way to the truck.

“Thanks Mr. Pines, bye” she shouted as Dan helped her into the truck.

As they drove off Wendy could have swore she saw Dragon in the forest but he was free now and that was all that counted.

Ftciqp ku c eqoruqipcvjwu, uq kvu rtqdcdna c iqqf vjkpi jg iqv cyca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. Are the codes crackable or should I make them harder?


	3. The machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the car dump with Stan, Soos and Wendy make a discovery.

Stan’s red car (nicknamed the Stanmobile) pulled up beside the Gravity Falls car dump. Stan gets out of the car with his young “employee” Soos still in his work clothes and young Wendy in her usual green overalls and pigtails in her hair getting out of the back.

“Here we are kids. The Gravity Falls dump. Here I collect car parts to replace ones in my car and steal various other mechanical things to help me around the shack” Stan joyfully explained while leading them through the dump in his usual black suit and fez.

“Are you sure this is legal Mr. Pines?” Wendy asked as she looked around at the piles of wrecked cars with worry.

“Don’t worry kid. This is junk, no one’s going to mind if we just take it. Take this for example: it’s an old abandoned shed” he replied as the three of them came across a makeshift shed made from all sorts of items.

“Gee it’s almost like there’s somebody living in here” Stan said as he peered in through what looked like a door.

Out of no- where a man wearing nothing but brown overalls and a brown stovepipe hat jumped out of them and hissed:

“Myyy preciousssss” he wailed in a cooky voice as he wacked Stan in the face with a robot leg and foot.

Wendy and Soos could now clearly see the slouched, thin figure with bandages all over him including in his white beard. Stan recouperated from the attack and yelled

“Hot Belgian waffles mcgucket calm down it’s just me Stan” he yelled as he started the get up.

“Ow I apolagize Stan, I thought you were trying to steal my emeralds! Its just that I’ve been so scared lately. I’ve been hearing voices in the dump and my racoon wife wants me to deal with them” he explained as he helped Stan to his feet.

Soos looked at the robot leg in awe and asked “Dude, that is so cool! Did you build it yourself?”

“I sure diddly did! It helps me reach into gopher holes to find my morning newspaper. Those gosh darn Gophers love taking my newspaper” he replied.

After a short silence Stan decided he’d had enough and said:

“Alright well it was nice talking to ya Mcgucket, I’ll see you around” Stan said as he continued on into the dump.

Soos and Wendy quickly follow.

“Don’t be strangers, you know where I am if you need me. Now wheres my spitoon” they heard Mcgucket say as they walked off.

After a few minutes walking Stan found a car on the ground that was in good condition compared to the rest in the dump. It was a pickup truck with its wheels still on and most of its parts still on.

“This is perfect. Hopefully it has the parts I-

Stan stopped as he slapped himself in the forehead and said:

“Mother of pearl I forgot the boxes to bring back the parts in, they must still be in the car. Alright kids, stay here. Soos your in charge till I get back”

With that Stan made his way back the way they came. After a few minute the two children became bored.

“Hey dude, wanna pretend like were driving it?” Soos asked excitedly.

“Yeah let’s do it” Wendy replied as they climbed into the pickup truck, sat on the half worn seats and started messing around with the dials and switchs.

“Beep, beep, hahaha” Soos laughed as he beeped the horn but was suddenly shouted:

“Aaaargh, stop that” the sharp, female voice yelled.

Soos and Wendy looked out the window to see who it was and Wendy finally asked:

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me. The pickup truck your in” they realised the voice was coming from inside the car.

“Woah, dude your alive?” Soos asked.

“I’d hardly call this living. I’m stuck here without a driver and I have no way of re-filling myself. I’m basically trapped in this dump” the female voice of the car replied.

“How are you like this” Wendy asked.

“I dunno, might be a witch’s spell or something. All I know is that one day I woke I was a pickup truck, it’s awful I tell ya and I don’t need two brats beeping my horn” she replied meanly.

“Maybe we should just get out” Soos said but was stopped by the car as she said:

“No, no please stay and help me, I’m sorry for being mean it’s just its tough living this way, you know?” 

Soos and Wendy now had pity on the poor vehicle and decided to help her escape. Wendy suddenly had an idea on how to the pickup truck’s problems.

“Okay, um what’s your name again?” Wendy asked.

“It’s Veronica” the pickup replied.

“Okay Veronica, do you have enough fuel to drive to the mystery shack in town, it’s not that far away” Wendy asked 

“Uh, yeah I’d say I could get that far” Veronica replied.

“What if we took you back to the shack, we fix you up and when me and Soos are older one of us will drive you around” said Wendy.

After a minute of thinking Veronica replied:

“Sure, alright. Its beats being here anyway”

It was at that moment that Stan returned with boxes filled with various car parts.

“Kids, I found the jackpot of free parts. Help me carry these to the car” he shouted to them as he carried the boxes in his arms.

“Mr. Pines can we bring this truck back to the mystery shack?. It still works” Soos shouted from the window of the truck.

“No kid, just leave it. We got what we came here for, now come on back to the car” Stan said as he led the way back to the car.

“Sorry Veronica. We’ll try and visit you” Wendy said to the truck as she got out.

“Oh it’s alright, you tried anyway. Thanks kids, I’ll see you around” Veronica said as the two children followed Stan and waved goodbye to their friend.

“Bye” they said in unison as they walked away.

Veronica waved her windscreen wipers back to them instead of a hand and said “Goodbye” back to them.

Soos and Wendy caught up with Stan. As they reached the entrance to the dump the three saw that the stanmobile was now gone. They then saw a tow-truck pass up the street with the stanmobile hooked onto it.

Stan dropped the boxes of car parts and chased after the truck shouting:

“NO, WAIT! COME BACK WITH MY CAR! AW NUTS”

Stan sighed, returned to the two children, huffed then said:

“Well I can’t get the car back till tomorrow. Where’s that pickup truck you were talking about?”

So after driving the truck out of the dump, collecting the kids and loading the car parts into the back, Stan drove Veronica back to the shack.

While Stan brought in the boxes Soos and Wendy talked to Veronica:

“Thank you so much kids, I don’t know how I can repay you” Veronica said.

“You don’t have to do anything dude. Your me and Wendy’s secret now and were gonna fix you up good as new” Soos said with a smile. As Wendy was being driven out of the parking lot by her father later she waved to the pickup truck and Veronica moved her windscreen wipers to wave back.

Yhurqlfd zrxog jr rq wr eh Vrrv'v wuxfn lq wkh vkrz. Zhqgb dqg Vrrv nhsw khu d vhfuhw iurp wkh wzlqv.


	4. The Soos that cried wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Tambry help Soos to get over his fear of werewolves by following the man he thinks is one.

Wendy and Tambry (Wendy wearing her usual green overalls, white shirt and helmet and Tambry wearing her blue t-shirt, shorts and helmet) pedalled their three wheeled bikes along the sidewalk with Manly Dan (in his usual lumberjack attire) walking behind him on his day off.

It was a warm summers day and the residents of the town were busy with the tourist season. The two girls swerved to avoid a woman that looked like a maid pushing a stroller with a blonde haired toddler inside it holding a diamond rattler.

They continued down the path to Soos’s house and pulled in. Soos’s front yard had two plastic windfans, a black barbecue grill and a mailbox.

“Alright girls, have fun at Soos’s house, I’ll be in town buying MAN STUFF” Dan shouted as they walked up the path.

Tambry was just happy to be spending another day with her friend and asked:  
“So what are we doing again?”

“We’re gonna help Soos get over his fear of werewolves by watching scary movies” Wendy explained as she showed Tambry the DVDs she brought.

“FEAR IS NOT MANLY AND YOU HELPING YOUR FRIEND GET RID OF HIS FEAR WILL BE VERY MANLY. GOOD JOB WENDY” Dan shouted as they reached the door to the small house and rang the doorbell. The door was covered in NO JUNKMAIL stickers.

After a minute of waiting Abuelita answered the door in her usual dress and apron.

“Ah you must be Soos’s friends, please come in” she said as she gestured them to enter.

“I’LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS SWEETIE, HAVE A NICE DAY” Dan shouted as he turned and walked back down the driveway. 

Abuelita closed the door and led the two girls to the living room where Soos was sitting on the couch playing video game on his TV.

“Oh hey dudes, you’re just in time for the next game” Soos said as they sat down on the couch beside him.

“I thought we were watching scary werewolf movies today Soos? You, know to help you get over your fear?” Wendy asked as she brought out three dvds she had brought from home: Werewolf man, Werewolf man two: the pound and Werewolf man three: Wolves in space!

“Oh I knew I shouldn’t have told you that yesterday dude, but its more half man- half dog monsters anyway, like that British bulldog in the suit from Tv. That one gave me nightmares for days!” Soos said as he continued mashing the buttons on his controller.

“Werewolves aren’t real Soos, even I know that” Tambry said as she watched the screen.

“Look dudes, hows about we watch another movie. I just got this great one called the day before yesterday. It’s about a time travelling robot ninga assassin that has to go back in time to save the world from communist dogs and nazi cats” Soos said as he ended his game and went over to the TV to switch to the DVD player.

As awesome as that movie sounded Wendy still wanted to help her Friend.

At that moment they saw from the window a man had appeared outside at the mailbox which caused Soos to run and shout:

“AAAAAaaaa he’s back! The Werewolf is back!”

Wendy looked outside the window to see a red headed mailman with a bushy beard and thick hair on his chest and forearms. The man merely put the letters in the mailbox, tipped his hat to Wendy and left to go deliver to the next house.

Wendy and Tambry then found Soos hiding under the kitchen table.

“Soos, that was just the new mailman” Tambry said as she ducked her head under the table.

“No, that was a werewolf, I’m telling you” Soos said still shaking under the table.

Wendy suddenly had an idea on how to help her friend.

“Soos, you, me and Tambry are going to follow that man and prove to you once and for all there’s no such thing as werewolves” Wendy proclaimed.

Tambry was unsure of this plan and asked her friend in private:

“Wendy this is stupid. That guys not a werewolf, he’s just reaaallly hairy” Tambry whispered.

“Exactly and when Soos realises that he won’t be afraid anymore” Wendy responded, equally quiet. 

Wendy and Tambry stopped their whispering and ran to the front door.

“No wait dudes, were supposed to stay here!” Soos shouted as he ran after them.

The two girls got outside, grabbed their three wheelers, put on their helmets and cycled fast to catch the Mailman.

“Wait, come back dudes! He’s dangerous!” Soos shouted as he grabbed his bike and pedalled after them.

After a long game of cat and mouse, Soos finally caught up with the girls who had stopped outside a small bungalow on near the edge of town.

“He went in here, I think it’s his house” Wendy said as she began looking through the windows with Tambry. Soos hopped off his bike and looked in the windows to see the red haired man just sitting down on a couch by the fireplace, reading a newspaper.

“Alright I believe you dudes, now can we please go before we get into trouble” Soos said as he turned to grab his bike. Before the girls turned back they saw that the man had began twitching and turning. Then he fell off the chair and began convulsing as his human form quickly turned into that of a red haired bearded collie.

“Uh Soos, I think you might have been right about this guy” Wendy said as she and Tambry began to back away from the window as the transformation was now complete.

“Yeah, nice try guys. Now come on lets go” Soos said as he began to pedal away the girls quickly joined him.

They turned their heads when they heard a smashing of glass behind them as the were-dog had jumped through the window and was now running at full speed behind them.

“Aw dudes PEDAL FOR YOUR LIFE!” Soos shouted as he was now aware of the danger.

Soos looked back while biking to see the dog sprinting with white foam coming foam its sharp teeth, the were-dogs fur was now slightly bleeding from the glass but was undeterred by it. The three children avoided an oncoming car but looked back to see the car had also avoided the were-dog who was quickly catching up on them.

"Soos we have to get back to your house, we'll be safe there" Wendy shouted as she continued to pedal harder.

“No dudes we can’t lead it back home, it’ll eat Abuelita! We’ll hide in the mystery shack!” Soos shouted as they continue to work their legs like they never had before.

They cycled down the path that led to the shack, past the tall pine trees and into the parking lot of the shack which was empty of cars. They quickly threw their bikes to the side and entered through the house door. Soos quickly bolted the door shut and put a chair against the handle.

“Mr Pines, help us” they all screamed but were quickly interrupted by the were-dog jumping through the kitchen window which had been left open. 

The three children screamed in unison as they looked at the creature before quickly running down the hall beside the stairs.

“Quickly into the broom closet” Soos shouted as they ran into it and closed the door.

The heard the vicious were-dog come closer and closer.

“Oh no, this is it. I’m sorry for dragging you guys into this” Soos said as he sat down on a box of fireworks.

“No I’m sorry Soos, I made you follow the guy” Wendy said as she crouched next to Tambry and they heard the beast outside the door.

Soos looked behind them and immediately knew what to do. Soos plugged in the machine, kicked open the door and turned it on.

“EAT THIS YOU HELL HOUND” shouted Soos as he shoved the vacuum cleaner into the were-dog’s face sucking it in. Soos then flipped the switch, blowing it back out again and sending it flying against the wall. The were-dog immediately ran off whimpering and jumped back out the kitchen window.

Soos turned off the vacuum cleaner and was quickly hugged by both Wendy and Tambry.

“Soos, you saved us!” Wendy said as she let go.

“Yeah, I guess I did!” Soos replied as he put away the vacuum and shut the broom closet. The three children exited the shack as Stan was coming back to it.

“Hey kids, what are you knuckle heads doing here today?” Stan asked.

“We fought a were-dog with a vacuum cleaner” Soos replied proudly.

“That’s what I like to hear. Even when your not working your defending the shack. Now run along kids” Stan replied seeming like he didn’t believe them.

They returned to Soos’s house and watched the movies they planned to watch until it was time to return home.

The next day Wendy watched from the doorway of Soos’s house as Soos walked right up to the Mailman and got the letters from him. Soos returned to Wendy and she asked:

“How are you not terrified right now?”

“You helped me overcome my fear Wendy and now he’s just a guy. Besides I think his dog brain and his human brain are separate so his human brain doesn't remember us, but that’s just my theory” Soos said but he turned around to see the hairy man had not left his mailbox.

“One more thing you two, don’t go following me again. You might not like what you see” he said in a deep, menacing voice as he walked away.

With that the two children slammed the door and locked every door and window in the house because they might not have been afraid of him, but they certainly weren’t going to take their chances.

Hsk gsqqymrmwq mw geppih hskyrmwq. *YWWV erxliq mrxirwmjmjmiw.


	5. Taped over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soos finds a buried VHS tape that could help Stan.

It was another hot summer’s day in Gravity Falls. Stan and Soos were hard at work digging holes around the mystery shack while Wendy made dirt castles with a bucket and spade. Soos paused from the hard labour and asked:

“Mr. Pines, why are we digging all these big holes again? Isn’t the bottom-less pit enough?”

Stan put away the piece of paper he had been using to keep track of where he had dug and replied:

“We’re uh, digging for buried treasure. That’s a good excuse I mean reason”

Stan was indeed looking for something that would be treasure to him. For the last twenty years he had looked for it all over town. He had followed every clue and had tried to crack every code but still had no idea where they were.

“Here, I’ll go make us some nice lemonade. You kids stay here, I’ll be right back” Stan said as he went inside to consult his sheet again.

Soos was about to take a break when his shovel hit something hard. Soos took away some of the soil on top of the object and took it out of the hole.

“Woah dude, Stan wasn’t lying look at this old chest I found” Soos said as he dragged out what looked to be a stereotypical wooden chest with metal strips keeping the sides together.

Soos opened the wooden chest to find an envelope, a VHS tape which had no label but a simple white square on it and a lot of dust and cobwebs. Stan returned from the house and his mouth dropped open when he saw the chest.

“YES,YES SOOS, YOU GLORIUS LITTLE ANGEL!” he shouted as he ran over and took the chest from him.

His happiness faded somewhat when he saw what he was looking for wasn’t in it.

“Okay, it’s not here but maybe whatever is inside this envelope can help me find them” he said as he began to open the envelope and brought out a page that looked to have been ripped out of a book.

“DO NOT PLAY THIS TAPE AT ALL COSTS. IF YOU PLAY IT, YOU WILL DIE” was all that was written on the page.

“Screw that” Stan thought in his head, “this is the closest I’ve come to finding those darn books in twenty years and that smart-alack with his warnings is not about to stop me now” still in his head.

Wendy and Soos looked on stting on the ground near the holes, still confused as to what the heck he was talking about. They followed Stan into the shack and found him in his living room getting his TV ready to play the tape. Beside the TV were other VHS tapes like: Laslow’s guide to pickpocketing and Investi-gator 2: electric boogaloo. 

“Mr. Pines is that the treasure you were talking about?” Wendy asked from the doorway.

“Uh yeah, sure it is sweetie and I can’t thank you both enough for helping me find it” Stan replied as he entered the tape into the machine and pressed the play button.

Stan moved two books from his chair: “inter-dimensional physics for dummies” and “cipher cracking for noobs” which he opened up and turned to the page on hidden messages in movies and television.

Wendy and Soos sat down on the floor and put their backs against the chairs to watch with him. After a few seconds of a black screen, a simple white square flashed onto the screen and stayed there for a few minutes.

“Okay, squares. What do they mean” Stan muttered to himself as he began to flip through the book.

After a few moments, the screen showed a black and white scene of a square stone well in the middle of a grassy field. Then a hand came out of the well, then another and then a head covered in long, black messy hair. The figure then appeared to teleport out and started walking toward them.

“Uh Mr. Pines, what’s going on?” Soos asked as he was starting to get creeped out.

Stan looked up from his book to see the dark haired woman looked to be reaching her hand out of the screen and then she actually started coming out.  
“OH CRAP I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THOSE WARNINGS. RUUUUNN!” Stan yelled as they ran for the front door.

They were stopped in their tracks when the door suddenly closed by itself. Stan tried to open it but was unable. Blocked from both ways: Stan shouted: 

“To the attic quickly”

All three of them ran at full speed up the stairs. While Stan threw some boxes filled with mystery shack merchandise at the black haired woman at the bottom of the stairs to slow her down, Wendy checked behind the door to the twins future bedroom to find it filled with barrels of pugs that were being smuggled for Stan and another box of fireworks Stan had left over from his Fourth of July bonanza at the shack. Soos opened the square window in the attic (the one with Bill Cipher on it) and shouted:

“Out here dudes, quickly!”

Wendy and Stan followed Soos out the window and Stan held it shut to prevent the well woman from getting out. Soos and Wendy climb onto Wendy’s future hiding spot and look for a way off the roof. Wendy sees a tall, metal ladder on the ground near Veronica and a line of three pines trees beside the house and has an idea.

“Soos stay here I’ll be back in a minute” Wendy said as she took a few steps back.

“Wait where are you” but was cut short as Wendy jumped onto the first tree, went onto the second and finally grabbed onto the third and landed onto the ground not as smoothly as when her father taught her.

Stan saw this amazing feat of skill as he acted as a human barricade for the window which the well woman was still pounding on and shouted to Wendy:

“Holy cow kid, that was amazing! Now go get the ladder!”

Wendy was already getting the ladder and holding it for Soos to climb down. When Soos had reached the ground Stan let go of the window, ran to the ladder and came down just as quickly. The well woman opened the windows and got onto the roof. Stan pulled the ladder back before wacking the demon with it. The well woman then held onto the ladder and started to levitate it off the ground with Stan holding on.

“Oh crap, what’s going on now” Stan yelled as they went into the air Stan holding on at one end and the well woman at the other. Soos suddenly had an idea before rushing inside. Wendy chased after the two still floating on the ladder but they were moving towards the bottom-less pit. 

“Help me Wendy!” Stan shouted as they were now over the pit.

The well woman started to shake the ladder up and down to knock Stan off but he held on tight. Soos ran to the edge of the pit where Wendy was standing with the VHS tape and shouted:

“Hey demon-lady, free Stan and leave us alone or I’ll break your tape!” Soos shouted as he waved the tape in the air. The tape suddenly flew out of his hands and into the well-woman’s. The well woman looked at it in confusion, used her free hand to push some of her long black hair out of her face then turned it over to see a lit firework on the back. The firework exploded in the demon’s face with a loud boom. The tape was destroyed and with it the demon turned into dust. The ladder suddenly dropped into the pit.

“NOOOOO, Mr. Pines!” Soos shouted as he looked over the edge of the pit. 

“Great thinking Soos, you really conned that old witch” Stan said as he came behind them.

Soos turned around in shock and hugged Stan asking: “how did you get off?”.

“I jumped off while she got her face blown off. Sorry for putting you kids through that. This town is weird enough without summoning VHS demons”

“It’s ok dude, this is like our third near death experience this week” Soos replied as he let go of Stan.

“Yeah it’s alright Mr. Pines, just don’t do it again” Wendy added as they began to walk back to the shack.

An hour later when they decided their break was over, Stan and the two kids set to work filling the holes they had dug. When they finished they found a metal ladder beside the bottomless pit that was charred and burned at one end. Needless to say, they never told anyone about it.

Xyfs'x mzsy ktw ymj fzymtw htsynszjx.


	6. Cave sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan brings Soos and Wendy to an auction for a cave Stan wants to add to his collection of attractions, but they soon get lost within it.

“Getta outta the way goat” Stan says as he shoves baby Gompers aside to get into the Stanmobile.

It’s an overcast day in Gravity Falls and Stan has locked the mystery shack up for the afternoon and is wearing a raincoat and pants instead of his usual suit. Wendy and Soos are waiting in the back of the car also wearing rain gear.

“So Mr. Pines, where are we going?” Wendy asked as she put on her seat belt and Stan starts up the car.

Stan hands back the day’s newspaper and says “here take a look”.

Soos sees the front page and reads it out: “GIANT LOBSTER SEEN IN LAKE, are we going to go catch it and use it as an exhibit?”

Stan rolls his eyes as he drives as says “No Soos the back of the newspaper, I’m gonna try and buy a cave”.

Soos flipped the newspaper to the back to see the ad in the newspaper.

“I have big ideas for this place if I win the auction. It will bring in the tourists like a moth to flame” said Stan proudly as he turned the wheel down a forest path and continued into the forest.

“What kind of a realtor sells a cave?” Wendy asked still confused by the situation.

But Stan didn’t have time to answer this question as he pulled into a make shift parking lot in between several other cars. All three of them got out and made their way to a temporary theatre with three rows of black folding chairs set up outside the giant mouth of the cave with a wooden podium just inside the cave. Soos looked around but there was nobody in the crowd that he recognised except for Toby determined who had showed up to report the sale in his newspaper and old man mcgucket. Stan, Wendy and Soos sat beside each other and within a few minutes a man with combed black hair wearing a typical business uniform with a white shirt, black tie and dark grey pants with a belt and black shoes walked onto the podium.

“Hi guys, Tad Strange here to welcome you all to this auction” the young man said in a flat, friendly voice.

At that moment the grey sky finally started to give way and it started raining.

“OH NO THE SKY IS-A FALLIN” Mcgucket shouted as he got up from his seat.

“Oh snap, it seems were going to have to move everyone inside for a bit” Tad said as he began helping some of his potential buyers carry in the black folding chairs.

Stan, Wendy and Soos stood up, grabbed their chairs and quickly got into the cave.

As they entered Soos looked around the cave and said:

“Woah dudes, it’s just like the batcave in here but with less bat-tech and more pointy ceiling rocks”

While the crowd was setting up Soos asked Stan:

“Stan, can me and Wendy like, wait in the car or something?, cause this is getting boring”

“No, just wander down the cave for a bit okay. Hopefully this won’t take too long” Stan said as he sat back down.

With that Soos whipped out his handyman’s flashlight and led Wendy down the cave to explore. It was just like the caves he had seen in movies and video games except colder, damper and with more spider webs. After a while going like this they decided to turn back but had no idea where “back” was.

“Uh dude, you didn’t happen to like leave a trail of breadcrumbs so we could get back?” Soos asked Wendy as they both started to panic in the dark cave.

They suddenly stopped when they heard voices coming from further in the cave.

“It’s the people from the auction. HEY WERE DOWN HERE!” Wendy shouted as they ran toward the voices

They suddenly tumbled down a steep part but managed to get up form it unscratched. They were now in a large part of the cave with stalagmites and stalactites here and there. They both suddenly froze as they made out the shapes of three big, hairy creatures across the room looking at them hungrily. They appeared to be extremely pale with wrinkled pink paws and big, black beady eyes above their mouths which had long yellowed front teeth. They wore nothing except bear skins around their waists and one of them spoke:

“Looks like meats back on the menu boys” said the middle one.

They started moving closer to Wendy and Soos who started to look around the room for a way out. On the wall to their left was a strange cave drawing of a circle with symbols they couldn’t make out inside of it. On their right was the way the creatures had come in so they had to think fast.

“It’s okay if you eat us, we eat humans too” Wendy said trying to disgust them.

The creatures stopped and looked at each other confused.

“You what?” the one to the right asked.

“Uh yeah, we eat humans too dudes. Were cannibals!” Soos said as he helped Wendy up and started moving toward the exit.

The creature’s wretched as Wendy’s lie had worked. They turned around and all found a spot to puke their guts up.

“OH MY GOD, WE WERE ABOUT TO EAT THEM!” one of the creatures shouted as Soos took Wendy’s hand and sprinted out the exit and made their way out of the cave system.

After several minutes of running Soos and Wendy found their way back to the entrance as the auction was finishing up.

“STAN, STAN DON’T BUY THE CAVE” they shouted in unison as they reached him.

“I can’t anyway kid’s, I lost the auction” Stan said as he began walking out of the cave. The kids followed him out and they made their way back to the car now that the rain had cleared.

“So who got the cave?” Wendy asked as they climbed back into the Stanmobile.

“Mcgucket bid a year’s supply of gopher burgers and won the lot. I think the old kook is gonna live in it now” Stan said as he started the car.

Wendy and Soos looked at each other a little worried before Soos broke the silence and said:

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, those things are scared of us now” 

“I hope your right for Mcgucket’s sake” Wendy replied as they journeyed home.

Gtecge O'bk hkkt znkxk oy IGTUUUUUUUT!!!!!


	7. Jelly legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soos and Wendy head to the pool for the day.

Manly Dan’s truck pulls into the Gravity Falls pool on one of the hottest days left in the summer. He parks his truck and Soos and Wendy get out, ready for the day in their pool gear.

“HAVE A GOOD DAY POOL YOU TWO” Dan shouts as he closes the truck door.

“We will dad” Wendy shouts as she makes her way in.

The pool is busy with lots of people at the side sun bathing themselves and others in the pool doing laps and other things.

“CANONBAAAAAAAL” Soos shouts as he jumps into the pool making a splash that wets a few nearby sun-bathers.

Wendy hears a whistle being blown behind her and turns around to see a tall, muscular blond haired man wearing a red polo shirt and white shorts.

“Young man, no canon-balling” the man said.

“Uh yes sir. Come on Wendy, let’s play Marco polo” Soos replied as he swam away.

Wendy got into the pool and closed her eyes and started calling “Marco” out to Soos.

“Polo” Soos shouted back as she felt the cool pool water on her skin.

“Marco, oh sorry” she said as she felt she had bumped into someone swimming beside her. The persons leg whipped past her.

“OH MY GOD. LIFEGAURD POOLCHECK, THERES A SNAKE IN THE POOL!” shouted a woman to the right of Wendy. This caused her to open her eyes and see that the thing she thought was a person swimming past her was a big, thick, white scaled snake.

Wendy saw Soos and a few other people get out of the pool and she made her way to the nearest ladder but found that it had become harder to walk or swim in the pool. It felt as if she was walking through really thick mud but the pool looked exactly the same.  
“Everyone remain calm and make your way back to your car. I will deal with the snake” Poolcheck said as the people of the pool did what he said.

Wendy continued to try and escape the pool but the water seemed to be turning into a jelly of some kind.

Soos rushed to the side of the pool Wendy was aiming to get out of and shouted to her “dude come on we have to go”.

“I can’t I’m stuck” Wendy replied as she turned around to see the large white snake was still in the pool but was swimming around in it just fine. It actually appeared to be growing larger as it swam around.

The pool was now fully evacuated and poolcheck had gone to the supply closet to get a net and other gear. Soos grabbed one of those poles with a big ring on the end that was nearby and Wendy grabbed onto the end with the ring.

“Hold on dude, I’ll get you out” Soos shouted as he started pulling with all his might.

The large white snake emerged on the side of the pool and started hissing aggressively at Poolcheck for trying to grab it with the net.

“Bring it on you scaly freak!” Poolcheck shouted at the snake as it lunged forward and put its mouth over his right hand and bit down.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHH” Poolcheck shouted as he used his other arm to grab onto the snake and drag it out of the pool. 

The snake began whipping around and moving wildly on the side of the pool. The water was now beginning to turn back to normal and Soos just barely managed to get his friend out.

“Come on dude, let’s get out of here” Soos said as he grabbed his towel from his seat.

As they ran they saw Poolcheck wrestle to get the large snake off his right hand.

They arrived in the parking lot as Manly Dan had arrived in his truck.

“KIDS ARE YOU ALRIGHT, I HEARD ABOUT THE SNAKE AND CAME AS FAST AS I COULD!” Dan shouted as he got down from his truck.

“Yeah were okay Dad but Mr. Poolcheck could probably use a hand” Wendy replied.

“Ha, hand. Your hilarious dude” Soos said as Dan rushed into the pool to help Poolcheck.

Poolcheck was later brought to Gravity Falls hospital and given a prosthetic right hand. On his hospital bed he was approached by two police men, one tall and thin, the other small and not as thin.

“Mr. Poolcheck were here to ask you about today’s incident. Just tell us exactly what you remember” the tall one said in a cold voice.

“There was this huge white snake with purple eyes in the pool, I think it did something to the water cause this little red haired girl got stuck in it, I’m new around here so I don’t really know her name” he replied.

“Was there anyone else there” the smaller policeman asked.

“Yeah, another older, chubbier kid tried to help her out. I don’t know him either” Poolcheck finished.

“Alright that’s perfect, thank you” the tall policeman said before bringing out a memory eraser gun and shooting Poolcheck with it.

The taller man was blind Ivan and the smaller one was Toby Determined who had stolen the police uniforms to question Poolcheck.

“You now remember nothing of what happened today and you lost your right hand to a, um, a pool filter!” Toby said.

“Yes a pool filter, I knew I shoudn’t have underestimated the dangers of the pool. Thank you officers” Poolcheck replied.

They walked out of the ward and continued out of the hospital.

“So where’s that alien snake going now?” Toby asked as they reached blind Ivan’s car.

“To the nearest zoo. I told them it was a rare species. As for those two kids we will have to start looking for them” Ivan replied as he started his car.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the case” Toby said as they drove off.

Av il jvuapublk....


	8. The system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan brings Soos and Wendy to the library. Soos finds something Stan seems interested in.

The stanmobile pulled up to the Gravity Falls library. Stan (dressed in his usual black suit and fez) got out of the car and was quickly joined by his “employee” Soos (dressed in his usual green t-shirt and shorts) and his friend’s child whom he was babysitting: Wendy (dressed in her usual green overalls, white t-shirt and pig tails).

“Alright kids, pick out the books you wanna take home while I go look for one on card counting” Stan said as he walked away into the “cheating vegas” section of the library.

Soos and Wendy made their way to the kid’s section where they saw a black haired woman reading a book to a gathered crowd of kids including Tambry, Thompson, Robbie, Nate, Lee and baby Gideon who was in a blue pram beside his mother.

“What’s your favourite idea?, the notepad asked the red guy” read the woman as the children looked on.

While Wendy joined her friend for story time Soos went to the science fiction section to see if they had any cool new books for him to read. Soos began looking through the shelves when someone from the other side pushed a book out and it landed near him. Soos picked up the red covered book and looked at the front to see a golden six fingered hand with a four on it on the front.

“Woah, what is this?” Soos asked himself as he was going to open the cover.

The person who pushed the book out rounded the corner and swiped the book from Soos’s hands. Soos looked up to see a strict looking male librarian looking down at him.

“Sorry young man but this book does not have a library code and therefore cannot be taken out” he said as he turned and walked away.

“What a jerk” Soos said to himself as he continued looking for decent reading material.

Later Soos, Wendy and Stan met up, checked their books out and headed to the car.

“Find anything interesting kids?” Stan asked not caring as he got into the car.

“I found a book on centipedes” Wendy answered.

“And I found this cool red book with a golden hand on it” Soos added.

Stan dropped his car keys and turned around so fast he might have done damage to his back.

“Soos, quickly. Was there a number on the hand?” Stan asked now looking both panicked and excited.

“Uh yeah a four I think, why?” Soos answered as Stan turned back around and got out of the car taking the keys with him.

“Mr. Pines, where are you going” Wendy asked as they got back out of the car and followed him.

They found Stan at the book check out yelling at the same guy who had taken the book from Soos earlier.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T GIVE IT TO ME?” they heard Stan yell as they walked back in.

“Please calm down sir, that book is in the library’s system now, meaning I can’t give it back to you even if I wanted to. Now please leave before I have to call the police” the male librarian replied.

Stan breathed in and calmed down.

“Fine. I can respect that” Stan said as he walked away and grabbed one of the library’s flier’s on the way out.

Stan began reading it as he walked back to the car with the kids behind him.

“So are we going back to the shack dude?” Soos asked as he got back into the car.

“Not yet Soos, we’ll get some food first” Stan replied and started the car. 

Stan drove the car across the road and parked at the taco restaurant across the street seen in the golf war. The three made their way inside and Stan chose a seat that had a good view of the library. As Soos began reading the menu’s Wendy asked:

“Your gonna break into the library aren’t you?”

“Keep it down, the flier for the place says the library closes in half an hour. We’ll get some grub then I will use the spare library keys I swiped off the desk while the guy wasn’t looking to get in there and get my book”

Before either Soos or Wendy could ask what was so important about the book the waiter arrived and took their orders. As they ate Stan watched through the window as people left the library and soon he saw the librarians come out and lock up for the day. Stan paid the bill and soon the three of them were back in the stanmobile parked beside the library.

“Alright kids, stay here and lay low. I’ll be back in ten minutes” Stan said as he got out and put on his balaclava and black gloves.

Stan made his way to the entrance and opened the door. He then turned his attention to the alarm which had not gone off yet. He dusted the number panel to see that only number used was one and so inputted 1111 into the alarm which turned it off. 

Stan then made his way to the back of the library where “the system” was and was about to enter when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Wendy and Soos both wearing Stan’s spare balaclavas.

“I thought I told you two to stay in the car” Stan said angrily.

“You did, but we got bored” Wendy replied.

“And we want to help you get your book back” Soos added.

“Fine, but just keep those things on and follow me” Stan said as he opened the door and started walking down a long hallway. The trio started hearing voices coming from the door at the end of the hall.

“Mr. Pines I thought everyone was gone?” Wendy whispered as they continued towards the door.

When they arrived at the wooden door they put their ears against it and listened in on the conversation.

“I heard from one of the guys on the outside that they saw a deer who had the blood drained out of him on the ground” a male voice said.

“Maybe it was killed by a vampire” a female voice replied.

“Pfff, you and vampires” another male voice added.

Stan had enough and slowly opened the door and peered in to see several large shelves of books. Stan entered the room and Soos and Wendy followed. They all look up to see birds flying around the room carrying various books in their beaks and feet and putting them into their correct places. Stan saw crows, bluejays, robins, finches and other birds flying around delivering books to shelves. On the other side of the room were several metal bird cages with straw in them.

“What in the..”Stan blurts out.

The birds are suddenly alerted to the trio’s presence.

“HEY, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HERE!” one of the female sparrow birds shouted.

“Call the librarians, tell them we have intruders!” shouted a male falcon bird.

“OH CRAP KIDS RUN” Stan shouted but the trio were quickly caught in a whirlwind of birds attacking them with pecks and scratches.

“OH NUTS, THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT OLD ALFRED HITCHCOCK MOVIE!” Soos shouted as he batted birds away from him.

“AAAaaarrggh, get off you stupid birds” Wendy shouted as she blindly grabbed a heavy book from a nearby shelf and started hitting their attackers.

Stan ran forward while beating birds off him and saw the journal on a table. One of the birds caught site of the open door.

“WAIT WHAT ARE WE DOING ATTACKING THESE GUYS WHEN THE DOOR IS OPEN. WERE FREE LADS!” one of the woodpecker birds shouted as he flew towards the open door.

Suddenly the whole crowd of birds that had been attacking them followed out of the door and through the library. Stan ran for the journal as several birds flew by him.

“YES, I have it” Stan proclaimed as he grabbed the fourth journal and started looking through it.

A look of disappointment came on Stan’s face as he realised it was empty of content because his brother had not started writing in it yet.

“Whoa that was nuts Mr. Pines, did you find what you were looking for?” asked Soos as he got some feathers off his clothes.

Stan looked up from the journal and with a sigh said:  
“No, but thanks for helping anyway kids. Now let’s get out of here before anyone gets wise”.

Later when Soos and Wendy had gone home Stan went down to the lab to give the book a second look over but again was unsuccessful at finding any new information. With a sigh Stan said to himself:

“I’ll get ya home one of these”

Ie, xwwz Abiv.


	9. Community service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and the kid's find a treasure map.

It was the second last week of summer in Gravity Falls and Stan was standing trial for his various crimes. The town hall also serves as the town court.

“Stanford Pines. I find you guilty of pickpocketing, snacks evasion, golf cart theft, bingo fraud and general indecency. You will serve two days of community service” said the judge.

“NOOO, I hate the community. Besides this isn’t a fair trial, you got two kids for my lawyer” shouted Stan as he pointed to Soos and Wendy sitting at the wooden table to the left and who both wore smart black suits and ties as Stan’s Lawyers.

Soos and Wendy thought back on their time with Stan and remembered some of his crimes. Stan had gone to the mini-golf course seen in golf war and had taken one of the golf carts and strapped it to the roof of the Stanmobile. When he got back to the shack he changed the plates, gave it a paintjob and changed the tent thing on top.

Wendy remembered the day Stan had held a bingo for the town at the shack with a sizeable crowd of old ladies showing up. Stan had rigged the bingo so that Soos would win back the prizes.  
“The motion is carried Stanford. You’re lucky you’re not going to jail. I am appointing your Lawyers to oversee your community service, Court adjourned” spoke the judge as he banged his wooden hammer down and finished the trial.

As the crowd left Soos and Wendy made their way to the podium to receive Stan’s schedule for the next two days.

“Sorry we lost the trial for ya Mr. Pines” Wendy said as she joined Stan who was now walking out of the town hall.

“But look on the Brightside dude, you’ll have me and Wendy there to keep you company and help with the work” Soos said with a smile as they got into the Stan-mobile.

“Thanks for trying anyway kids. Sorry they forced you to be my lawyer” Stan replied as he started the car.

So the bright and early the next day Stan and the kids parked in-between the graveyard and the Valentino’s house. Stan got out and met with Janice Valentino who had young Robbie with her.

“The grave you’ll be digging Stanford is for Auldman Northwest who will be buried tomorrow” she said happily as she led the way to the grave.

“Darn Northwest’s can’t they hire someone to do it for them” Stan replied as he walked behind her.

They got to the grave which looked to be already half dug. Stan grabbed a nearby shovel and started working.

“Now I’ll be back later after I’ve taken little Robbie here to the dentist” Janice said in her usual perky voice.

“But Mooooom, I'd rather diiieee!” Robbie responded like the whiny six year old that he was.

“Now, now Robbie. No dark humour until your older” Janice replied as she dragged him away.

Soos and Wendy joined in with the work but with kid sized shovels. After getting rid of two feet of brown soil, Stan’s shovel hit something hard. Stan started digging harder and found an old wooden chest.

“Woah, buried treasure” Stan smiled as he held up the small chest in his hands.

“Uh dude, maybe we should put it back. Don’t you remember what happened last time” Soos said with worry.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like this things gonna suck out my soul or anything, see it’s just some old paper” Stan replied as he brought out the contents of the chest.

“Read what it says” Wendy said excitedly.

“I Nathaniel Northwest leave a small fortune to whomever can follow the simple riddle on this letter: what is the only key that can relieve pain and cause it all at once” Stan read.

“A door key” Soos guessed.

“Wait I got it, theres a really wierd old thing in a display case in the dentist’s office called a tooth key. I was there last week and I remember it cause it was used to pull out teeth” Wendy said.

Stan quickly figured out she was right and helped both her and Soos out of the grave.

“You’re a genius kid! Come on, let’s go over there right now and see if it’s there” Stan said as he jumped out.

“But dude, what about your punishment?” Soos asked as they made their way to the stanmobile.

“Screw the punishment, if we find this fortune we can bribe the judge to have it cancelled or changed or whatever the word is for no longer having to do this crap” Stan replied as he got into the Stanmobile with the two kids in the back.

They arrived at the dentist’s office and Stan ran in with the kids to the white walled waiting room where the glass display case of old dentist tools were kept on display. In-between the bite gauge and the plugging mallet was the tooth key which was a crooked metal bar with plier- like shapes stcking out of one end and a wooden handle at the top. Stan ran over to the receptionist and asked:

“I need to get something out of that display case now lady!”

“I’m sorry sir, only the dentists can access those” the blond haired woman replied.

Suddenly a group of trainee dentists entered the office which gave Stan an idea. He brought the two kids out to the car and came back ten minutes later wearing a white medical coat and fake black moustache with Wendy on top of Soos’s shoulders wearing the medical coat wearing fake glasses.

“Bonjour, I am doctor Ford and this is my associate doctor Corduroy. We are here to teach the new dentists” Stan said in a fake French accent.

After taking a look at them the blond haired receptionist shrugged her shoulders and said: 

“Alright, staff rooms back there, help yourselves to some coffee”

Wendy and Soos carefully followed Stan to the staff room that was crowded with student dentists. Stan saw the big ring of keys on the wall but it would be impossible to take them without anyone noticing.

“Soos, Wendy we need a distraction” Stan whispered to them as he looked into the room.

“Well you’re the teacher dude, go and teach the students” Soos said from inside the coat.

“Alright, stay here grab the keys and get the tooth key. I’ll deal with these chumps” Stan whispered back.

Stan clapped his hands and called out in his French accent:

“Alright students, time for uh learning”

When all the student dentists had followed Stan out, Wendy and Soos grabbed the ring of keys and made their way to the display case. They unlocked the glass case in the waiting room and got the tooth key. The wooden part of the key had an opening which they saw and gently lifted out the old looking piece of paper inside. They began reading the note:

“Well done to ye that have come this far, all that is required to gain my fortune is to twist the spyglass of my statue and the back end will open to reveal thine treasure!”  
“Huh, that’s easy. There wasn’t even a second riddle” Soos said but was quickly interrupted by loud girly screaming coming from the office Stan was in.

Stan ran out and shouted:

“OH CRAP KIDS RUN I SERIOSLY MESSED UP THAT KIDS TEETH!”

Soos and Wendy looked back while they were running to see young Robbie, his mother and the student dentist’s chasing after them.

After making a speedy getaway in the Stanmobile, Wendy and Soos explained the note to Stan and he drove to the town square and parked beside the statue. Stan quickly got out and reached up his hands to the stone spyglass. He twisted the big bottom bit at the bottom which clicked. The trio heard an old mechanism inside the statue work and made their way to the back where a square section was coming out.

“Yes, money here we come” Stan said as the stone square moved out and upwards.

A mechanism shot forward out of the statue and pied Stan in the face.

“What the?” Stan began but was soon interrupted by posh laughing behind him. 

Preston and his wife Priscilla Northwest came out laughing with their maid who had baby Pacifica in a pram who was playing with a toy llama.

“Oh Stanford, you fell for our prank! We put the notes in the grave and tooth key and rigged this old statue to pie you right in your middle class face” Preston said with his usual haughtiness.

“NOOOORRTTHWWEEEEEESSST!” Stan shouted as he shook his fist into the sky.

“You were quite the good sport, now get back to digging my father’s grave before the police find out you were skipping your community service” Preston said as he started to walk away.

Stan huffed and said:

“Come on kids, were going home”

Stan got back to the Stanmobile to find a dead rabbit beside the driver’s side.

“Stupid rabbit” he said as he climbed in.

Wendy paused to look at the creature which had two small holes in it.

“Come on Wendy, get in” Stan grunted as he started the car.

“Sorry it was a prank Mr. Pines” Soos said as he strapped himself in.

“You know what, screw them. I don’t need their treasure. I have you two. Soos you’ve been a great help to me this summer and I want to reward you. Where do you want to go tomorrow?” Stan said as he drove.

“Farmer sprott’s petting zoo is closing for the summer soon, can we visit there?” Soos replied.

“Sure kid, Wendy since it’s your last day with me tomorrow you can come too” Stan said as he pulled up to the Corduroy Cabin.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Pines" Wendy said as she got out of the car.

"Bye" both Stan and Soos shouted as thet drove off and Wendy made her way to the door.

"Poor rabbit" she thought as she got inside.

Rc'b cqn ljuv knoxan cqn bcxav.


	10. Great warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan brings Soos and Wendy to farmer sprott's petting zoo for the day.

True to his word the next day Stan brought Soos and Wendy to farmer sprott’s petting zoo and farm. Stan pulled the stanmobile into the parking lot and the trio walked in. 

Soos sniffed loudly and said “ ah the petting zoo, where weird animals are kept and the smell of manure comes from”.

The first thing they see when they enter through the wooden gate is Sprott himself talking with the police. Sprott recognises Stan and marches over to him angrily.

“I see you returned to the scene of the crime Stanford. I should have known a criminal such as youself would be behind this mess” Sprott said angrily with officer Blubs and his new assistant Durland behind him. 

“What are talking about Sprott?, I just got here” Stan replied.

“I’m talking about three of my finest cows being killed gruesomely in the night” Sprott said as he pointed over to where the three cows now lay.

“You think I did that?” Stan said as he faced the three men.

“You and the rest of the tourist trap owners prank each other every year and I will have no part in it” Sprott replied.

“Okay easy now Sprott, we aren’t sure of anything yet. But I will need to question you Pines. If you’d just like to follow us to the barn” Blubs said trying to calm the situation.

Stan rolled his eyes, huffed then said:

“Fine, if it will clear my name then I’ll go with you. Soos, take Wendy for a tour or something. This could take a while”.

“No problem Mr. Pines” Soos said as he and Wendy started off on the trail of the large farm.

Soon the two were walking through Sprott’s corm maze trying to find their way out.

“I wonder if you could eat your way out?” Soos asks.

“Maybe if you were hungry enough” Wendy replies as they continue to walk.

The corn begins to rustle both in the wind and because the two children can hear something walking towards them through the maze.

“Soos, whats that?” Wendy asks nervously before Soos is grabbed by his left leg and dragged off through one of the corn maze walls.

“AAaaaaaarrrgghh, help me Wendyyyyyyyyyyy” Soos shouts as he goes kicking and screaming.

“Hold on Soos, I’m coming” Wendy shouted as she ran after him.

She ran fast following along the trail the creature had taken Soos until finally she reached the edge of the field. With the corn out of the way she could see Soos and the animal that was dragging him away.  
“Let me go ya dumb llama” Soos shouted at the white coated llama. 

Wendy grabbed one of the wooden fence posts that had fallen at the side of the field and ran towards the llama screaming: “GETAWAY, GETAWAY” while waving the fence post.

The llama let go of Soos and hissed at Wendy showing off it’s teeth and two particularly sharp ones.

“Dude I thinks it’s a vampire llama” Soos said as he quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed a nearby shovel to defend himself with.

“Okay then how do we get rid of it” Wendy asked while keeping well away from the growling animal.

“A wooden stake into the chest” Soos replied gesturing towards the wooden fence post she had picked up.

The two children stepped back when they realised killing it would be difficult but the llama saw this and immediately started approaching.

“Or we could just run” Wendy said as she and Soos turned and ran back down the farm’s road.

The llama ran as well and began galloping towards them. Soos saw a wooden sign that pointed back to the farmhouse and entrance.

“Just keep running dude, were almost there” Soos shouted as they saw the barns ahead.

The other tourists fled in terror back to their cars when they saw the llama coming while Wendy and Soos ran into the barn Stan was in and yelled for him.

“STAN, DUDE THERES A VAMPIRE OUT THERE CHASING EVERYBODY!” Soos shouted as he ran inside.

Before Stan had time to respond the day-walker llama vampire busted through the barn doors and spat furiously at all of them. Blubs and Durland immediately went for cover behind some straw bales and called for back-up.

“Holy-corn sticks it’s been you who’s been killin the animals” Sprott shouted as he also hid behind a bale.  
“Get behind me kids quick, I’ll handle this” Stan said before leaping onto the llama and started to wrestle it to the ground.

Soos and Wendy hid behind some crates of the various vegetables grown at the farm.

“Soos, we gotta help him” Wendy said to Soos as he started looking across the room for a solution but ended up finding one in front of him. 

Soos grabbed a garlic head from the vegetable box and ran to where Stan was still wrestling the llama.

“Dude, open up the mouth of the llama and shove this in” Soos said as he handed Stan the small vegetable.

“Thanks” Stan responded as he took it, climbed on top of a bale before elbow dropping the llama.

Stan then shoved the garlic into the llama’s mouth before shutting it and forcing it to swallow. The llama now looked dazed as it began to swing back and forth before collapsing on the ground.

“Is it dead?” Sprott asked after poking his head out from the bale.

Soon the back-up blubs had called for arrived and the dead animal was taken away to be examined by “top men”.

On their journey home in the Stanmobile Stan said:

“What happened today and other stuff like it this summer was pretty crazy, so I want you two to promise me you’ll at least try and keep this super-natural crap a secret”

“Only if you promise us that we can keep coming to the shack to hang out” Wendy replied.

“And to help you out dude” Soos added.

“Sure, I’d like that” Stan said.

Stan and the kids returned to the shack where manly Dan and Abuelita were waiting. Stan met with the two parental figures and they started to talk.

"Thanks StanFord you've been a great help to me, if I need someone to babysit Wendy after school I'll know who to call" Manly Dan said in a calmer voice than usual.

"Your welcome back anytime Dan sweetie" Stan said to Wendy as she stood by her father.

"Thanks Mr. Pines, I'll see ya soon" Wendy called as she and her father made their way to Dan's truck.

"Bye Wendy" Soos said as he waved her friend goodbye.

"Bye Soos" Wendy waved back.

As Manly Dan started his truck and drove off Stan turned his attention to Soos and handed him some money.

"Here ya go sport, you earned it. Your officially an employee of the mystery shack and to seal the deal" Stan then reached into his pocket and got out a greyish ball-cap and put it on Soos's head.

"Thanks Mr. pines" Soos replied as he shifted the hat on his head.

"No problem kid. I'll see you around" Stan said as he stepped back.

"Goodbye Stan" Soos said as he followed Abuelita up the drive.

"Goodbye Soos" Stan said as he waved back but was suddenly surprised when Soos ran back and hugged him.

"Alright Soos that's enough" Stan said as he hugged him back and tried to tug him off.

Soos then ran back to Abuelita and the two walked home together. 

It was certainly a summer to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thats the end of the story. I might add more chapters of them in Gravity Falls school and their adventures at the shack after school but for now that's it. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
